The purposes of this study are to determine the objective response rate and evaluate the steady state blood and CSF levels of the active metabolites of topotecan,an anticancer agent being studied in phase II trials. Knowledge of drug concentrations will permit us to optimize treatment schedules and knowledge of the response rate will allow us to know if this agent should be included in phase III survival studies.